


Card II: The High Priestess

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The High Priestess: calm, wisdom, sympathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card II: The High Priestess

Card II: The High Priestess

_Calm, wisdom, sympathy_

Family: Sister

 

You gotta help me, sis.

I really need your advice right now.

I’m so stressed out it’s not even funny.

How do you manage to keep so calm?

 

What do I do, sis?

How do I avoid getting overwhelmed?

You’re always so collected,

Even when faced with the Finals Monster

That conquers all.

 

I really need a hug, sister.

I’m worn out, worn down, and bone-tired.

I finished with my tests and stuff,

But now I just want to _rest_.

Yeah, I know it happens to everybody.

 

Thanks. 


End file.
